Quistis VS Rinoa
by DeMoKa
Summary: Rinoa is causing Balamb a lot of grief. In the attempt to be civil, Quistis is plunged into Rinoa's grasp. Will Rinoa destroy Quistis? Or will the clear headed beauty defeat her crazed nemesis! rated for language


**Quistis VS Rinoa**

One day, Rinoa was just walking through Balamb. She lived there now, she still just couldn't go back to Caraway Mansion & live with her father. No, not after he had locked her up. She hated him now, very very much.

At the same time, not too far away, Quistis was actually having a meeting with Squall & Zell.

'So, Quisty, do you reckon she is fitting in?' asked Squall.

'Yeah, some people already have been complaining that her sudden attitude has been very uncomfortable for them. Specially since half the time she has been attacking them & interrogating them about being spies for her father,' piped in Zell.

Quistis shrugged, 'I know all of this, but why are you guys telling me this?'

'Well, since I told her I don't love her, she doesn't listen to me,' started Squall.

'And she doesn't seem to pay attention to what I say either, she just goes "Who cares what you think?" , and that's just been pissing me off lately,' finished Zell.

'Ok, well, are you sure that Selphie & Irvine can't help?' asked Quistis, not really wanting to confront Rinoa, who had lately become an unruly firecracker.

'They are to busy with each other, they are just as bad as her when it comes to ignoring people,' replied Squall & Zell.  
'Ok, ok. I'll try, I'll go & talk to her,' agreed Quistis, giving in.

'Thanks, Quisty! We'll seeya round then!' replied Squall, giving her a great big hug, then motioned for Zell to go with him & train.

'If you need us, we'll be in the Training Centre,' said Zell, running off after Squall.

Rinoa had been watching all this, though she was just too far to hear what they had been saying. She flared up when she saw Squall hug Quistis.

' Well! She certainly has changed, alright with my Squall now is she!' thought Rinoa angrily.

And to her shock, Quistis was actually daring to come over near her.

Quistis took a deep breath & smiled at Rinoa, ' Hello, Rinoa. How are you?'

Rinoa replied with a SLAP!

'What the hell was that for!' yelled Quistis, totally not liking Rinoa again.

Rinoa glared at her, 'What? You are so naïve! Anyway, leave my Squall alone, you BITCH!'

Quistis was shocked very much from the abrupt bitchiness & the slap. She wondered what had snapped in Rinoa's mind.

'Excuse me, but I did not do anything to Squall, and by the way, he ISN'T YOURS. He was NEVER yours.' replied Quistis calmly, returning the favour in double. SLAP! SLAP!

A small slap fight broke out. SLAP! Rinoa scored a goal. Quistis got pissed off and gave her a slap-lashing. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Rinoa gave a loud screech & leapt at Quistis, attempting to scratch her eyes out.

Quistis gave her another double slap & did a double back flip out of the way, nearly knocking over Xu.

'Quistis! What's happening?' exclaimed Xu.

Quistis glanced over her shoulder quickly, ' Hi, Xu! I'm kinda busy, but um… Could you please help me here? Rinoa has gone crazy!'

Xu snorted, 'Huh! She's been like that ever since you brought her in Garden!'

Rinoa leapt at Quistis again, who ducked just in time, resulting in Rinoa flying over her head right into Xu.

Xu angrily got up & slapped Rinoa, 'What the hell is wrong with you! Stop attacking my best friend!'

'PISS OFF! This has nothing to do with you….. Whatever your name is…' replied Rinoa, glaring at Xu, then gave her the finger.

'You little spiteful bitch! Don't treat Xu that way! Leave her alone!' growled Quistis, readying herself for Rinoa.

Squall & Zell were having a great time fighting T-Rexaurs & Grats, they stopped not too long later though, because Zell's stomach told them it was time for lunch. They walked past Quistis, Xu & Rinoa. Their eyes nearly popped out when they saw Xu egging Quistis on & taunting Rinoa.

'Come on Quisty! What's wrong with you Rinoa! Getting tired yet!' yelled Xu.

Rinoa had a maniacal look on her face; she screamed & attacked Quistis with her pinwheel. Quistis swiped her whip from her belt & blocked the pinwheel with her 'Save The Queen'.

'Is that the best you can do, deary?' asked Quistis quietly.

Rinoa dropped her weapon & tried to scratch Quistis once again, and of course Quistis dodged her. Squall then realized that Quistis was having to deal with his problem.

'Damn, man! Rinoa has gone nuts! Do something, Squall!' exclaimed Zell.

'Hmm, well. Quistis is holding her off & dodging her pretty well. I dunno, Zell. Quistis seems to be quite ok with this…. Maybe I should ask. Hey! Quisty! Do you want me to help!' called Squall.

Quistis didn't turn her back to Squall but managed to say, 'No, it's ok Squall. Don't worry. I can handle her!'

Rinoa caught a glance at Squall, & changed tactics, she stopped trying to gauge out Quistis clear blue eyes & focussed on making her face the opposite way to Squall.

'Come 'er Boyfriend Stealer! I'll show you how I can really beat you!' yelled Rinoa, casting Blizzaga on Quistis.

Quistis froze & went blue for a moment but shattered her cage of ice, shaking her head, 'HA! Try that again! But you can't beat me like that! I have junctioned Blizzaga to my elemental junction! But I also know that you can't hurt me with Fire either, cause you don't have any!'

Squall let out a gasp, before Quistis had broken free of the icy chamber. He was going to stop Rinoa, but he knew Quistis would stop him. She was always like that, protecting him. But now he had a gut feeling that he had to protect her from something as well, but he didn't know what, or maybe he was just hungry. He watched angrily as he saw Rinoa try a poison on Quistis, which did work, but he quickly casted Esuna on her, without anyone hearing him. So it seemed that Quistis was also poison-free.

Rinoa gave a shrill screech of exasperation.

'Rinoa, please, let's stop this. I don't think you should be here anymore anyway. There have been a lot of complaints about you,' implored Quistis, who was getting tired of Rinoa's childish behaviour.

Rinoa leapt at Quistis, becoming her Sorceress side, she was activating her limit break. Now THIS Squall would not allow her to do, using limit breaks on others, especially not those special to him. He leapt in front of Quistis & slapped Rinoa.

'RINOA HEARTILLY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! ATTACK QUISTIS AGAIN & YOU ARE OFFICIALLY FORBIDDEN TO EVER LIVE HERE AGAIN!' roared Squall.

Quistis gasped in shock & Rinoa fell to her knees & started crying.

'But, but…. Squall! I love you! She is a #($&# bitch!She is trying to steal you away from me!' sobbed Rinoa, clawing for a grip on Squall .

'She hasn't stolen my heart, she never did, she's my big sis. I never loved you, I was only doing my job, helping you stop Deling,' sneered Squall.

Quistis hugged Squall as Rinoa took in this information.

'Oh, Squall, you're a good boy, Squall,' murmured Quistis, patting Squall's head.

Rinoa watched Quistis do this, she flinched, 'NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! YOU HAVE TAKEN OVER HIS MIND! JUST LIKE ULTIMACIA & SEIFER! NOOOO!' screamed Rinoa, flying at Quistis, no slap, this time, Rinoa had a closed fist.

Quistis caught her fist & held Rinoa down, 'Can't you see! No one wants you here! Zell! Take her out of here! Get the Disciplinary Committee to throw her out of Balamb!'

Squall nodded to Zell, who lifted Rinoa up roughly and walked her out of the corridors.

THE END

Sorry pro-Rinoas'! I just felt like Quistis needed some fun! I'm sure Rinoa would have enjoyed the bitch fight as well! GO Quistis!


End file.
